Grace TURNER
by dwsh
Summary: ! Ne vous fiez pas à la catégorie, je fais sur un peu tout (enfin vous verrez je vous laisse le temps de lire le 1er chapitre)! Grace TURNER jeune collégienne peut voyager entre les séries, films, mangas et autres, cette fan de l'irréel va telle s'arrêter un jour de voyager et quelles sont les conséquences de ses voyages. Est-elle seule à voyager ?
1. Chapitre 1 Le Commencement

_**Chapitre 1. Le commencement**_

Salut je m'appelle Grace TURNER je suis en 4° au collège Winston Churchill à Cardiff ma vie en un mot MERDIQUE à par quand je suis devant mon ordi a regardé des films, série toute la soirée c'est mon moment préférer dans la journée.

**03/09** Rentrée : _**7h00**_ BIP BIP BIP encore se foutu réveil à la con ...

"GRACE tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours ! DEBOUT " sa c'est ma mère une lève tôt comme mon père je me demande comment je peux avoir un lien de parenté avec eux, j'adore les films, les séries tout ce qui est cinématographique en dehors de la réalité qui soit dit en passant est totalement merdique (je crois que je me répète la bref) alors que eux préfère les politiques les stars etc...

Je me lève malgré moi je déteste l'école les autres me traite comme une malade il n'arrête pas de s'exclame à chaque fois que je passe a cote d'eux "sorcière" ou "tare" et le pire "épouse ton ordi sale geek" à chaque fois je retiens mes larmes en entendant ses paroles assez blessante.

Bon revenons au présent :

"-J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours m'man

-Tu dis ça a chaque rentrée j'espère que cette année tu te feras de bon camarade ma chérie hein ?! Me répondit-elle avec un joli sourire à vomir des tripes

-Pff et je vais être en retard ça va servir à quoi hein m'man !

-Dépêche-toi de prendre ta toilette, ton petit déjeuner ainsi que de t'habiller je vais partir. Ou plus d'ordi ni de télé pendant 1mois.

-Pff... En plus à la rentrée y a plein d'épisodes qui sorte "

Je rejoignis la salle de bain en trainant du pied.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure je fus prête à partir avec un jolie baggy du moins très confortable ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avec tous les mangas imprimer sur le devant et des converse blanche, mon sac était des plus attrayant : noir tête de mort, petite bannière pour le tenir sur l'épaule.

Je fis un tour dans l'appartement pour ne rien oublier, j'étais fille unique avec un chat blanc et orange que j'ai nommé Jack mon seul ami, confident enfin bref rien tout aller bien mon chat était sur mon lit toute les lumières éteinte je m'exclamai de vive voix :

"Encore une année de merde !"

Je sortis donc de ma cher maison et commença mon périple jusqu'au collège rien qu'une ruelle déserte à traverser un bon raccourci pour me retrouver Seule avec mes penser je pensais au docteur de Doctor Who surement a Raksacorikophalapatoryuse,

A Sherlock entrain de dormir ou de tirer au mur

A Luffy entrain de botte les fesses a un des sept grand corsaires et j'en passe.

Arrive au collège je me ruai dans l'enceinte sans être remarque et regarda la fiche des classes je me fichais éperdument avec qui j'étais je mémorisai la classe où je devais aller et mis rendit.

Avant d'entrée je respirai un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, heureusement il n'y avait pas encore toute la classe, plusieurs groupe de 3,4 personnes se dessinaient dans la salle je repérerai un coin où personne n'était assis et mis rua tel une voiture de formule 1 heureusement personne ne m'avais remarqué, OUF ... soulagement je pus rester tranquille avec mes penser pendant une quinzaine de minutes en attendant le reste de la classe je pouvais penser à Amy, à John et à Nami.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau et je vis un groupe de personne rentrée en scrutant la classe de fond en comble ils s'arrêtèrent sur moi en s'exclamant en cœur "Non pas la tare !"

Bon tant pis j'avais eu au moins un moment de répit au bout d'une demi-heure la Prof principale arriva enfin suivit d'une fille assez belle ,de long cheveux châtain descendait le long de son cou, des yeux bleu vert colorait ses yeux pendant un moment j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit amie avec moi elle avait l'air tellement gentille avec son sourire amicale qu'elle adressait à la classe qui soit dit en passant était totalement silencieux et la contempla enfin surtout les garçons limite ils se bavaient dessus je voulais être ami avec elle mais cette idée parti vite une si jolie personne avec la tête de turque de la classe ,la geek ,la tare (bon je me défavorise la) la prof la présenta :

"-Bien bonjour je suis votre nouveau professeur principale je serais aussi votre professeur d'anglais. Je m'appelle Mme ANARIA, et voici une nouvelle élève qui vient de France qui se nomme ... Déclara le professeur en se tournant vers la nouvelle

-Victoria SOLTE je suis française, mais je parle assez bien l'anglais, donc euh voilà ... Ravie de vous rencontrer"

Tous la fixèrent, la nouvelle commença à rougir comme une fraise (oui une fraise, plus de tomate REVOLUFRAISE) Mme Anaria voyant son embarras la manda de s'assoir.

C'est là le plus surprenant elle s'était assis à côté de moi, MOI, évidement tous me dévisagèrent plus que d'habitude. Ce qui valut des commentaires assez déplacé que je ne citerais pas.

"-Salut, je m'appelle Victoria SOLTE

-Oui j'ai entendu tout à l'heure répondis-je froidement j'avais tellement l'habitude de répondre froidement aux autres pour qu'il me laisse tranquille que c'était devenu une habitude

-Ah d'accord désolé

-Non c'est moi désolé ravie de faire ta connaissance je m'appelle Grace TURNER

-Ravie "

La prof expliquai les choses qu'on savait déjà je ne pus m'empêcher de taper ma tête contre le bureau sous la yeux ébahi de ma voisine ,un stylo était sur la table je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attraper de de m'écrire sur le bras je m'ennuis suivit d'un ALLONS-Y d'un SH et une tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille j'allais continuer mon art si quelque chose ou quelqu'un interpella mon œil gauche oui gauche, ma voisine à ma grande surprise avait écrit I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK EN ROUGE SUR SON BRAS .

Bien sur sa ma choque avant de pousser un cri la sonnerie retentit enfin finit les cours en ce moment j'aurai pu dire « sauver par le gong ».

Puisque c'était la rentrée les explications ainsi que l'emploi du temps ne duraient que la matinée, tous s'empressèrent de sortir pour retourner chez eux j'aurai fait pareil mais c'était la rentrée (à chaque fois que les interclasses sonnait j'attendais que tout le monde soit sorti) et en plus j'étais sous le choc après avoir repris mes esprits je partis enfin du collège.

Je m'engouffrai dans la même ruelle que ce matin mais à ma grande surprise je vis une silhouette non loin je me cachai furtivement et commença à épier l'individu il prenait mon chemin et montait dans mon BATIMENT !

Sa devenais bizarre l'inconnu sonna et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je m'avançai lentement sur l'interphone et remarqua un petit papier scotcher où était écrit SOLTE.

NON ! Victoria venait d'emménager près de chez moi !

Je gardai mon sang froid malgré la chaleur qui montai en moi je me calmai et commença à rentrer chez moi malheur Victoria attendait l'ascenseur elle me vit et s'exclama "Grace".

Bon alors je lui dis que j'habitai aussi ici et je m'excusai encore pour la réponse froide de ce matin on commença à parler de la classe dans l'ascenseur je voulais lui poser la question pour son tatouage improvise en cours mais elle sorti de l'ascenseur elle habitait au 5e étage et moi au 7e.

Apres être arrive à mon étage j'entrouvris ma porte puis mis engouffra.

Personne n'était a la maison, rien n'avait bougé, mon chat toujours sur mon lit, je couru dans ma chambre balança mon sac, alluma ma télé j'avais enregistré le dernier épisode d'Amy "The Angels Take Manhattan», je me changeai et mis ma tenue de combat : Chemise blanche plus veste noir, avec un pantalon noir et des chaussettes blanche, je me sentais bien dans ses habits.

Je commençai donc mon épisode, je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps à la fin de l'épisode, je ne pus retenir des paroles assez ... :

"Pourquoi t'est partie avec ton mari ! Reste avec le Doctor sale C**** et River réconforte le M**** ! "

Je fis un geste que je ne regretterai jamais, au moment où le Doctor lisait la lettre d'Amy et retournai au TARDIS ma main se coinça dans l'écran car j'avais donne un pain à mon écran mais à ma grande surprise je n'eus pas mal je ne saignais pas, l'écran était devenu un grand chewing-gum qui me retenait j'avais toujours rêvé de dire cette suite d'onomatopée :

J'examinai attentivement l'écran et m'exclama « Fantastique » quelque chose me retenait et me tira de force j'eu à peine le temps de prononcer un « Allons-y » que je me fit engloutir par l'écran trop curieuse je gardai les yeux ouverts et m'élança à toute vitesse dans un vide avec de petit cryptogramme vert ainsi qu'un circuit comme des neurones ou encore comme des fils électriques luisant , deux de ses fils m'agrippaient aux poignées ni trop serrer ni pas assez je pouvais bouger mais pas m'en libérer.

J'arrivai a une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit et débouchait dans un tunnel luisant qui me fit ferme les yeux une force venant de derrière m'envoyai valser vers cette lumière la dernière onomatopée venait de sortir de ma bouche "GERONIMO".

A peine ai-je traversé cette porte quelle se ferma et disparu, je me retrouvai au sol, d'ailleurs le sol était dur, une plateforme en glace avec en bas une longue tige de fils électrique, ça ressemblait au TARDIS non je deviens folle, je scrutai les environs et c'était LE TARDIS je retins mes larmes de joie mais la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre le docteur ...

THE DOCTOR OOH MY GOD !

Mon corps se mis en mouvement instinctivement et je me cachai donc en montant les escaliers à gauche tout en gardant ma cible en vue.

Il marchait d'un bas morose et atteignit le tableau de commande il mit en route sa machine et commença a tourné les manivelles enfin il toucha la manette qui faisait décoller, il soupira activa la manette et un petit souffle qui ressemblait à un Geronimo s'échappa de sa bouche.

Cela me suffisait amplement et m'évanouie sur le champ ...

BOUM sur le sol comme si je dormais.


	2. Chapitre 2 Doctor Who

**_Chapitre 2. Doctor Who_**

Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahissait j'étais au lit le meilleur endroit au monde, chaleur, notre odeur, un bon moment de repos.

Je profitai de cet instant pour me remémorer la veille, à cette pensée je me réveillai où étais-je ? Le TARDIS, le docteur.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me hâta or de la chambre qui étais des plus normale, petit bureau, armoire, lit double et en haut de la porte des écritures Gallifréiens en sortant je vis un petit panneau accroche à la porte, cette fois c'était écrit dans ma langue, comme pour les chambres d'enfants des noms apparaissaient c'était écrit Amy & Rory.

Je me retins de pleurer je venais de dormir dans la chambre des défunts amis du docteur.

Apres mettre calmer je marchai d'un pas lent vers le couloir essayant de trouver la salle de contrôle.

Evidement je me perdis je sentais que le TARDIS ne voulais pas de moi puis comme une schizophrène je me mis à parler toute seule :

"Pourquoi veut tu que je parte ? Je ne sais même pas comment rentrée, et puis si je réussissais à aller vers la salle de contrôle je pourrai demander au Doctor comment rentrée chez moi ? Aller s'il te plait ?"

Apres ses paroles le TARDIS fit un bruit assez étrange, j'attendis plusieurs minutes attendant que quelque chose se passe...

Rien.

Je continuais donc de marcher et arriva enfin dans la salle de control il n'y avait personne je murmurai un "Merci" et le même bruit que tout a l'heure retentit.

Je m'avançais et touchais les touches comme si s'était les bijoux royaux, non je les touchais avec encore plus d'admiration mes yeux brillaient une voix retentit derrière moi et me fit sursauter :

"-Sa s'appelle le TARDIS et ne vous avisez pas d'y toucher, c'est à moi déclara le Doctor

-Je sais Time And Relative Dimension In Space (Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale en français) répondis-je sans le regarder de peur de m'évanouir encore

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous Doctor murmurais je en me tournant, je ne pus me retenir de sourire et un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche

-Ah oui ?

-Oui

-Alors dite ce que vous savez sur moi, humaine ajouta-il d'un ton arrogant

-D'accord Doctor, je respirai un bon coup, Vous êtes le Doctor vous avez 2 cœurs vous avez 1000 ans vous êtes un seigneur du temps ceci est votre TARDIS qui vous permet de voyager dans l'espace et le temps, vous vous êtes régénérer en tout 11 fois, je connais le nom de tous vos compagnons de voyage depuis votre 9eme visage : Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Mickey, Rory et pleins d'autres , vos ennemis jures sont les daleks, vous les avez combattu pendant la guerre du temps, il y a aussi les cybermens les anges pleureurs les vastas néradas les sycorax les sontarians les oods Davros je pourrai vous en dire toute la journée on peut s'arrêter maintenant s'il vous plait déclarai-je en reprenant mon souffle"

J'avais surement réussi à battre le record d'apnée.

Le Doctor était bouche bée, non encore pire que bouche bée il faudrait qu'on invente un mot pour sa enfin bref vu sa tête je m'arrêtai dans ma tirade et le fixai j'attendais qu'il dise un QUOI ! Ou un Ah...

Non rien rien de rien, une secousse le réveilla le TARDIS venait de se poser un sentiment entre l'angoisse, la joie m'envahissait je couru vers la porte et y sortit ma tête c'était le Terre.

Et pas n'importe quel rue ma rue avec tout le petit passage jusqu'au collège, le boulanger ect...

Le TARDIS voulait certainement me voir partir je m'empressai de courir jusqu'au Doctor et l'embrassa sur le front.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester surement un problème de paradoxe ou autres je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ses mots, j'embrassai donc le Doctor et couru or du TARDIS pour retrouver ma maison, le Doctor voulait me suivre (vu sa tête) mais la porte se ferma et le TARDIS décolla, j'avais toujours rêvé de se son et cette disparaissions.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage frêle, (je ne me suis même pas décrite, alors j'ai des cheveux châtains des yeux marron avec une petite pointe de bleu à la fin comme une explosion disaient mes proches , les gens évitaient de regarder mes yeux ce qui me faisait bien rire enfin revenons dans cette petite ruelle) après mettre calmer je commença à marcher jusqu'à ma maison, c'est là que se fus le plus surprenant, sur l'interphone il n'y avait pas mon nom, maintes questions défilait dans ma tête et après 10 min à réfléchir je compris enfin « Mais si je suis dans la dimension où Doctor Who existait alors si sa se trouve il y avait une autre moi déjà ! »

A cette pensée je me pressai de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi je me souvins que j'avais frappé dans l'écran mais ma vie ne peut pas être une série ici, en marchant je tapais dans tout de plus en plus fort rien j'allais surement avoir des bleus partout sur mes mains puis je me mis en colère et me fichait si j'allais avoir mal je voulais rentrer chez moi je tapai donc contre un mur tel une furie et sa se produisit enfin je m'exclamai :

« ENFIN ! » les passants me regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en fichais je pouvais enfin rentrée chez moi la même chose se produisit je me fis engloutir arrivait dans le « vide » et traversa cette fois juste une lumière rien de plus.

Enfin arriver malgré que je sois à terre couvert de bleu je me relevai « ouf … enfin Cardiff tu m'as manqué »

A peine n'avait je prononce ses mots qu'une personne arriva au même endroit en sortant de nulle part comme moi et s'affala par terre :

« -Euh…

-Aie …. Shit ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez … déclara-t-elle sans même me regarder »

Elle se tourna enfin et me vit elle fut très surprise apparemment

« -Non pas maintenant… Pff heureusement que j'ai mes fiches vraiment Grace je suis désolé soupira-t-elle dans un ton de désespoir

-Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Je suis toi voilà pourquoi répondit-elle avec un sourire

-WHAT THE FUCK ! »


	3. Chapitre 3 Moi

Chapitre 3. Moi

Après la révélation de… Moi je l'observai d'un air attentif que pourrais-je dire sur elle, c'est moi mais en plus grande du genre 22 ans peut être on a dû rester au moins 10 bonnes minutes à se fixer puis elle commença enfin à parler :

« -Euh…

-…

-Je c'est ce que tu te dis j'ai vécu la même chose bon j'avais complètement oublié voilà mes fiches »

A ses mots elle sortit un petit paquet de feuille qui semblait avoir traversé les âges, elle se racla la gorge et commença à lire :

« -Alors, je suis vraiment désolé blablabla… déclara-t-elle en tournant vivement les pages

-Euh… vous êtes moi ?

-Oui tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué ?

-Si mais comment dire… vous êtes moi, QUOI !? UN PEU DE BON SENS !

J'ai voyagé entre des mondes j'ai rencontré celui qui complait mes fantasmes depuis toute petite mais là je pense que c'est trop, même pour moi ! Criai-je, à en perdre la voix

-Calme toi attend je crois que je suis déjà à la fiche n°3 alors …

Oui c'est sa alors « oui je sais c'est dingue mais tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout, maintenant j'ai 25 ans et je suis une personne normal a part pour le fait de voyager.

Tu devras rester 15,16 ans à cette époque avant de pouvoir revenir à ton époque normal, je sais que tu vas protester mais tu es obligée à cause des règles des VDLTEE : Voyageur Dans Le Temps Et l'Espace, tu trouveras une famille charmante au 16B Brook Street, ses fiches je te les donnerais quand le moment sera venu, je sais que tu vas désobéir et bien entendu revenir au moment où tu es partie mais fait attention de ne pas rester plus de 24 heures et ne me croise qu'en ce jour précis ou les frontières de l'irréels se détruirons ainsi que les frontières du monde réel.

Avant sa tu dois aller dans l'épisode 483 de one piece pour trouver un allier de taille, tu verras bien c'est qui, cette personne t'expliquera les codes qui ne faut jamais transgresser. »

-Euh… fis-je avec incompréhension, en tirant une tête, à faire assez peur

-Voilà j'ai fini de lire la fiche n°3, ensuite la n°4….

-Combien y a-t-il de feuilles ?

-4 mais puisque que l'on rate tout le temps la une et la deux juste 2

-D'accord … »

Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« -Fiche n°4 : Quand tu voyages tu peux choisir une capacité suivant l'endroit où tu vas, en touchant les fils fluo quand tu traverses le PID : Portail Inter Dimensionnelle.

Tu n'as qu'à penser à la capacité très fort et toucher le fil qui attire ton attention, mais si tu fais une fausse manipulation tu peux te trouver dans des situations assez ….embarrassante

Enfin bref, pour voyager je pense que tu l'as compris tu dois avoir un sentiment qui te traverse, te consume puis taper dans l'écran où tu souhaites aller (tu atterriras exactement au même moment que dans la vidéo), je vais t'aider à aller dans l'épisode de one piece en étant invisible au œil des personnages mais pas des VDLTEE.

Signé : Moi »

Apres cette petite explication j'avais envie de courir loin de cette folle, qui soit dit en passant est moi, ou encore m'évanouir mais je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

« -Parfait s'exclama Grace 2 (j'ai décidé de l'appeler Grace 2 au lieu de elle a chaque fois ou Moi ce qui prêterai a confusion)

-Allons-y m'exclamai-je en étant le plus normal possible, essayant de cacher mon incompréhension »

A la fin de ce bref dialogue elle tapa dans un mur et en sortit un ordinateur portable

Dans ma tête une petite voix me disait courre une autre reste et une autre cri mais je ne pouvais que dire : « What the hell… »

Elle m'envoya un petit sourire chaleureux, moi sourire comme ça, elle tapota sur le clavier m'attrapa la main et tapa dans l'écran.

Bon tien n'avait vraiment changé, toujours le même décor, mais cette fois je n'étais pas seule j'étais avec moi, elle agrippa un fil et me l'attacha autour de la taille, celui-ci s'incrusta dans mon corps je me sentais bizarre, elle en prit un aussi et se l'attacha, la porte vint enfin et nous la traversâmes.

On débarqua dans un champ de bataille à ….

MARINE FORD

Le pire je crois c'était de voir Ace étendu à terre oui le pire c'était ça Ace mort au milieu de Marine Ford je m'étais promise de ne plus pleurer en revoyant cette scène mais une larme s'échappa de mon œil et coula le long de ma joue, Luffy était à terre criant son défunt frère, je me souviens de cette scène, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'étais comme d'habitude dans ma chambre quelque part dans le noir avec mon ordinateur je pleurai comme un pauvre petit bébé, au moment où j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je vis une silhouette se diriger vers Luffy toujours en pleure, en état de choc, c'était Jimbei, il attrapa Luffy, s'enfuyant loin de la bataille je savais ce qui allait arriver (puisque j'ai vu les épisodes), mais ce que je ne pus deviner c'était qu'une personne ordinaire comme moi, habillé comme au XXIe siècle traversa le champ de bataille arriva à la hauteur de Ace et le secoua de toute ses forces en criant :

« -Non réveille toi tu ne peux pas être mort ! cria-t-elle REVEILLE TOI ! ACCCEEEEEE ! »

Un flot de larme dévalait à grande vitesse sur son visage, mais à ma grande surprise elle chuchota :

« -Même mort il est trop sexyyy….. »

Une mare de sang venait de se rajouter à celui de Ace elle venait de saigné du nez.

D'ailleurs je me trouvais bien silencieuse je tournai ma tête de sorte que je voie Grace 2 et elle souriait, sur un champ de bataille, devant le cadavre de Ace, elle souriait !

Elle me regarda comme si on était télépathique, en même temps elle a dû vivre 2 fois cette journée en étant moi 14ans et moi 25 ans, elle me sourit et ajouta :

« -Voilà ta nouvelle meilleure amie »

Avant de partir elle me souhaita bonne chance et tapa du pied avant de se faire engloutir par le sol.

Instinctivement je me dirigeai vers l'inconsciente à terre à côté d'Ace, personne ne m'avait remarqué bizarre …

Avant de me mettre à la hauteur de cette fille je regardai les alentours j'avais peur que quelqu'un me saute dessus ou autre en même temps on est sur un champ de bataille, je contemplai Ace une bonne vingtaine de minute, on aurait dit qu'il dormait, il souriait il était tellement beau, mais il est mort je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer encore.

J'avais complètement oublié la fille je l'attrapai par l'épaule avant de me demander comment j'allais sortir d'ici ?

Ah oui c'est vrai il faut taper quelque chose avec un sentiment près à nous consumé, la colère contre Akainu, voilà quel sentiment je vais utiliser, cette fois des larmes de rage coulait le long de mon cou et je tapai brutalement le sol et me fis engloutir avec l'inconnu sur mes épaules.


	4. Chapitre 4 Sofia

**_UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !_**

**_Rien que pour vous ! Comme c'est mon anniversaire je vous offre ce joli chapitre :P _**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Sofia **

Je venais d'atterrir chez moi sur mon grand lit 2 places, la troisième chose que je préfère après mon ordinateur et ma télé, je commençais donc à poser cette fille sur mon lit où je la couvrais de ma couverture, elle était brune, pâle rien de bien impressionnant une personne normale.  
« -CHERIE ! je suis rentrée »  
MERDE , ma mère je l'avais complètement oublié, elle rentrait à la maison à 14 heures tous les jours, 2 heures c'étaient écoulées depuis, de mon point de vue cela devait faire au moins 1 jour puisque j'avais dormi dans le TARDIS .  
Pas le temps de débattre sur le temps écoulé il fallait que je cache la fille, heureusement ma mère ne rentrait que très rarement dans ma chambre mais par précaution je l'ai recouvert entièrement de la couverture.  
« Salut m'man ! criai-je de ma chambre »  
À ses mots je sortis de ma chambre et accouru dans la cuisine où elle déposa sa gamelle dans l'évier, elle me regarda surprise, comme si elle venait de rencontrer un alien (ce que j'ai déjà fait) :  
« -Ba … Quoi ?  
-Rien c'est juste que tu ne m'as jamais dit bonjour en rentrant du boulot  
-Et alors je peux changer en plus je suis de bonne humeur déclarai-je avec un petit sourire, c'était vrai j'étais heureuse, euh j'ai ramené une amie à la maison m'man mais tu peux pas la voir elle est … allergique à la lumière, ajoutais-je en me rappelant un épisode de docteur house que je venais de regarder la veille, bon aller je te laisse elle doit ce demander se que je fais  
-Mais je pourrais quand même la rencontrer fit-elle d'un air plein d'espoir »  
J'étais déjà partis quand ma mère me posa la question non pas que je ne l'ai pas entendu je voulais juste ne pas avoir à y répondre .  
Je repartis donc à ma chambre et m'y engouffrai, je pris soin de fermer la porte de ma chambre fermée .  
Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant que Mademoiselle se réveille, elle avait une tête de marmotte qui se réveille après  
son hibernation, bien que je n'aie jamais vu de marmotte, d'abord elle me fixa normalement regarda autour d'elle et me re fixa un moment puis :  
« -J'suis où ?  
-...euh bah ...  
-A MAIS QUI ES-TU ? PUTAIN JE FOUS QUOI ICI ? TU ES UN CONTROLEUR C'EST SA ? J'AI RIEN FAIS?! JE SUIS INNOCENTE ! AH PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ? fit-elle sans même reprendre son souffle, MERDE ACCCEEEEEE !  
-Euh tu es chez moi en fait et je m'appelle Grace TURNER , je ne suis pas un contrôleur bien que je ne sache pas ce que c'est et je crois bien que tu es innocente tu n'as pas une tête de tueur en série et euhmmh... Ace est mort  
-Ah... Tu m'as trouvé où ?  
-A Marine Ford »  
Elle me fixa avec des yeux de merlans frit, je venais juste de constater mes paroles et balbutiai des paroles à la va vite avant de me calmer .  
« -Tu es un VDLTEE .  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un VDLTEE : Voyageur Dans Le Temps Et l'Espace  
-Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu sa quelque part …. Ah oui je me souviens , oui j'en suis un apparemment  
-Et pourquoi je suis chez toi en fait ? »  
Je lui contai donc toute l'histoire à partir de ma rencontre avec moi jusqu'à la discussion avec ma mère.  
« -Ah d'accord commença-t-elle en fait juste comme sa je m'appelle Sofia ravie de te rencontrer  
-Ravie de te rencontrer aussi répondis-je  
-Et je suis censé être une de tes superbes potes c'est ça ?  
-Apparemment …... »

Un bruit retentit et brisa le silence qui s'était installé .  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bruit qui venait de la cuisine un ombre était apparu comme par enchantement, il était noir, il n'avait pas d' œil, deux trous de la taille d'un œil était placé où ses yeux devaient normalement être, sa bouche ouverte formait plusieurs fissures autour de sa bouche il se tourna vers nous une voix d'outre-tombe me fit frissonner :  
« -Vous m'avez l'air appétissante mes chers petits déclara-t-il  
-Ah ouais, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici simulacreur fit Sofia  
-Un QUOI ? M'exclamai-je en ne comprend pas se qu'étais cette chose  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es chez toi, enfin je veux dire tu n'est pas au 16B Brook Street ?  
-Non on est à Cardiff chez moi, quoi je ne comprends pas que se passe-t-il Sofia ?  
-Je ne vous dérange pas ?»  
Avant même que quelqu'un puisse parler il se précipita sur moi, et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai faits je n'ai pas bougé et oui moi qui criais dans les salles de cinéma « Mais quel CON court merde ! » je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne bougeait dans ce genre de situation.  
Le simulacreur se précipita donc vers moi mais une personne vient se placer entre moi et ce monstre...  
Ma mère, un flot de sang jais de son torse qui était en contact avec la main sèche et transparente de ce monstre .  
« MAMAN ! »  
Elle s'effondra dans une mare de sang, elle me sourit et commença à parler  
« -Ma chérie je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger plus longtemps je sens que je vais bientôt mourir mais je mourrai en paix elle me sourit avant de continuer, elle toussa et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres pâle et frêle, avant je voudrais me confesser, elle se racla la gorge j'esquissai un sourire ma mère se raclait souvent la gorge pour me réprimander, ton père et moi nous t'avons adopté, ne m'en veut pas s'était pour te protéger de tout ça elle montra du doigt le simulacreur, même si je savais que tout cela allait arriver je voulais le repousser le plus longtemps possible, je t'en prie pardonne-moi ma chérie ma mère commençait à pleurer je voulais la réconforter lui dire de ne pas pleurer mais sa confession me laissa sans voix, ne dit rien à ton père il comprendra, je sais que tu dois partir vas-y cette famille à de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi, j'ai peur Grace en disant cela elle sanglotait, mais je serai toujours avec toi, je t'aime »  
Après sa les pupilles de ma mère se contractèrent et son pouls faiblis petit à petit au bout de plusieurs minutes il s'arrêta, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien quelques larmes coulaient encore sur sa joue je m'empressai de les nettoyer, soudain une voix m'interpella :  
« -Grace ce n'est pas le moment de dormir je sais que c'est dure mais là j'ai besoin de ton aide »  
Aussitôt je me précipitai vers ce monstre qui a tué ma mère sans arme sans rien me direz-vous que je suis folle ? Car oui à ce moment-là j'étais folle de rage, je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je savais au moins une chose très importante, il fallait que je l'extermine cette ordure, cette pourriture, mes yeux virèrent aux rouges un rouge sang, voyant que je me précipitais vers lui le simulacreur fit de même, il poussa Sofia contre un mur qui s'évanouit au contact de celui-ci, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu que je ne contrôlais plus rien, quelqu'un voulait prendre possession de mon corps, une voix grave d'outre-tombe encore plus effrayante que celle du simulacreur me murmurait dans ma tête, « Laisse-moi sortir je torturai ce démon, l'exterminerais, le brûlerais ne t'inquiète pas, Grace je l'a vengerai laisse-moi sortir je t'aiderai... » cette voix était un murmure des petits échos l'assistais, cela donnait encore plus la chair de poule, puis petit à petit je l'a laissa me consumer, elle me consuma entièrement quand le simulacreur vient à ma hauteur...

* * *

**_Alors vous en dites quoi ? Je stoppe au bon moment hein :D je suis sadique hihihi !_**

**_Je m'auto proclame sadique ;)_**

**_Review ? *tête de chien battu*_**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5. La partie noire de mon âme**_

Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais dans une sorte de hamac, le soleil brûlant sur ma peau m'avais réveiller ainsi que la lumière qui s'était poser sur mes paupières.

Je me relevai avec peine et toucha enfin le sol, j'étais pieds nus alors le contact de ma peau sur le sable brûlant n'étais pas une très bonne idée je m'écriai : « AÏE ! SA TUE !» comme un kangourou je me mis à sauter avant de me rasseoir sur le hamac, je rassembla les derniers souvenirs que j'avais en mémoire et me mis à pleurer et a sangloter.

Je ravala mes larmes au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes un peu près je n'aie jamais vraiment eu le notion du temps, « Aller Grace reprend toi ! fis-je en me tapant les 2 joues avec les paumes de mes mains, alors d'abord où suis-je ? Où est Sofia et qu'est devenu ce putain de simulacreur si telle est son nom en plus qu'elle nom horrible simulacreur sa veut dire quand en plus... »

Une main se posa sur mon épaule pendant mes spéculations se qui me fit sursauter je me retourna à vive allure est croisa les yeux azur de Sofia, je n'avais pas remarquer la couleur de ses yeux se bleu profond et clair à la fois, elle commença à parler avec assurance avec une voix qui voulait être rassurante :

« -Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas répondis-je en souriant en faite je suis où et que sait-il passer ?  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
-Rien juste le noir complet  
-Ah le noir c'est mauvais sa …  
-Comment sa ?  
-Allons dans un endroit plus confortable, la on est sur une île quelque part dans les caraïbes, comme j'adore l'endroit je t'y est emmener même si il fait plutôt chaud je trouve sa relaxant alors tu veux aller où ?  
-Mmh... Pourquoi pas dans un café ?  
-Entendu »

Après cette courte conversation elle m'attrapa par le bras et tapa dans un palmier nous nous fîmes aspirer et arrivèrent devant l'enseigne d'un café un peu détruit, nous commandâmes 2 chocolats chaud.

Je regardai les environs pour essayer de me localiser, des grand gratte ciel nous entouraient une de ces tours m'interpella je jurerai que j'ai déjà vu cette tour elle était grande, un A était accroché sur le balcon...  
La tour de Tony STARK .  
Je me retourna vers mon amie et vu sa tête elle était prête à hurler de rire en effet dans la seconde qui suivit elle fut prise dans un fou rire incontrôlable entre deux rires elle daigna enfin à m'adresser la parole :

« Si tu voyais ta tête tu rigolerais aussi  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle à ma tête ?  
-Bah … Je c'est pas elle me fait trop rire, alors comme sa t'a enfin compris où on était ?  
-Dans Avengers … Déclarai-je avec difficulté ne cachant pas mon sourire béa  
-Et oui à se que je vois tu aimes bien marvel me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire  
-Oui mais comment tu sais sa ?  
-Bon commençons par le commencement alors elle inspira un bon coup et se jeta dans une tirade D'abord  
1. Tu n'es pas la seule à voyager on est une petite poignée à avoir se pouvoir  
2. Sauf qu'on existe jamais sans ennemis, les simulacreurs veulent nous tuer pour nous bouffer je crois, on a bon goût apparemment  
3. Y a aussi les contrôleurs c'est comme ce des transports en communs ils vérifient si tu voyages dans les règles, mais comme c'est super cher d'avoir des papiers pour circuler librement, donc la plupart ba y fraude  
Hum est ce que j'ai oublier quelque chose …  
Elle fit mime de réfléchir  
Ah oui on est tous des orphelins personne ne connaît ses vrais parents et on a 2 familles une avant que l'ont sache qui nous sommes et une autre après avoir découvert notre nature.  
Comme tu as pu le constater quand tu traverses le PID tu peux choisir une ou plusieurs capacité attend je te montre on va rigoler »

Elle tapa le poing sur la table et en ressortit un fil qu'elle mangea …  
Après l'avoir englouti elle se transforma en Steve ROGERS/Capitaine America sans son costume :  
« -Le fil tu peux le manger ou l'accrocher moi je préfère le manger c'est assez bon commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque  
-WHAT THE FUCK ! m'exclamais-je en m'étouffant  
-Tu veux essayer ? Par contre l'inconvénient c'est que tu le garde le long du voyage le changement peut être physique elle montra son nouveau corps ou mental/physiologique, on ne pas le voir. Expliqua-t-elle  
-Ok, c'est trop marrant comment on fait ? Lâchais-je les yeux brillants .  
-Alors y a le truc du sentiment et une fois à l'intérieur du PID ba tu penses à l'a capacité et tu attrapes un fil vas-y essaye  
-Ok »  
Je respirai un bon coup avant de me lancer.  
Sentiment : Adrénaline  
Pouvoir : Pouvoir contrôler l'air  
J'attrapai le fil et me l'entourai au bras il disparut aussitôt heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le café.  
« -What is your power Mademoiselle ? Déclara Sofia avec un accent horrible  
Je peux contrôler l'air enfin je crois  
Essayes ! Insista-t-elle »

Je respirai pour essayer de me concentrer et d'un coup, un souffle parcourut mon échine qui me fit frissonner de plaisir, à cette instant je réussi à ébrécher ma tasse, un petite fissure rien de grave et si je contrôle l'air je peux voler a cette pensée je me précipitai hors du café, Sofia me suivit de près après avoir payer les boissons.  
Je me retrouvai dans une ruelle assez étroite et cacher à la vue des passants je commençai à me concentrer et parvins à décoller du sol.  
J'étais aux anges voler un vieux rêve de gamin venait de se réaliser je m'envolai donc sous les yeux ébahis de ma camarade qui était encore en Capitaine America je survolais New York depuis 10 bonne minutes et me décidai enfin à retrouver Sofia.  
« C'est bon tu t'es éclater ? Pendant que je comptais mes doigts Demanda-t-elle ironiquement  
-Ouais trop c'est trop bien de voler répondis-je sans prêter attention à sa remarque  
-Alors ça te dit qu'on aille voir mon sosie ?  
-Ouais dis-je toute existé de rencontrer les Avengers »


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chapitre après quelque semaine d'attente j'espère qu'il vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6. Avengers

Après maintes et maintes recherches nous trouvâmes enfin la tour Stark, quand je dis maintes et maintes c'est de l'ironie bien sur après tout le créateur de cette gigantesque tour est le Grand Playboy Milliardaire Philanthrope Tony Stark alors quand on aime être le centre de l'attention forcement on construit la plus grande tour de New York donc reprenons notre périple...  
Nous nous retrouvâmes en dessous de cette gigantesque tour, vraiment comparer a ce building d'une centaines d'étages minimum on ressemblait a des fourmis même pas, à des acariens.  
D'une voix commune nous lâchèrent un « Ouuaaahhh »

« Et bas il ne fait pas les choses a moitie Iron Man

-Euh … Grace ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Grace tu vas bien ?  
-J... E Euh... je ….  
-Je... Continue ta phrase  
-Je vais rencontrer Iron Man …  
-Ba oui je ne te comprend pas, franchement  
-Je ne suis pas prête...  
-Roh c'est bon c'est juste Iron Man c'est pas le président non plus aller un peu de courage »

Après quoi elle m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena de force dans le bâtiment, l'intérieur était encore plus imposant, des vitres en verre nous entourait ainsi qu'un impressionnant bureau d'accueil qui se situait au milieu de ce gigantesque halle, cette pièce devait au moins faire 10 fois mon ancien appartement.  
Sofia qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâcher m'amenai au centre :

« Bonjour je voudrais voir M. Stark  
-Bien sur M Rogers  
-Monsieur Rogers interrogea Sofia non moi je suis captain A... »  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car je l'amenai loin de l'accueil et lui murmura :  
« Personne ne sait que tu es captain america ici ils t'appellent Steve Rogers en même temps c'est ton nom... »

Après cette brève intervention elle confirma qu'elle était Steve Rogers et qu'elle venait voir Tony Stark on put enfin monter dans un ascenseur fait entièrement en verre quand je dis entièrement c'est entièrement, le sol, les parois, les commandes ainsi que le plafond était translucides cela donnait un effet assez étrange on aurait même cru que l'on volait.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin au 500eme étage …  
**500 !**  
Vous ais-je dit que j'ai le vertige …  
C'est ainsi que je m'accrochai a Sofia, d'ailleurs c'est très étrange « d'enlacer » Steve Rogers …  
Les fans de captain america ne me tuer pas je préfère Tony non pas qu'il est moche mais ce n'est pas mon genre enfin bref je m'enfonce J'AI JUSTE PEUR DU VIDE .  
Je vois le vide puisque les parois sont en verre ENCORE ! Il adore le verre ou quoi ?  
Nous débouchâmes donc dans un couloir ou les vitres sont en plexiglas, toujours acroche au bras de Sofia nous arrivâmes dans un grand salon avec un mini bar a droite et un énorme trou au milieu de la pièce (je me demande a qui correspond l'empreinte du corps au sol, je crois que ça a la forme d'un Loki)  
Enfin bref tout bon fan de avengers saura de quel pièce je parle .  
Je scrutai donc la pièce de fond en comble en cherchant un Tony, personne n'était présent dans la pièce (je pleurais intérieurement)  
Tout mes espoirs s'envolait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient MAIS un clique tic d'une porte qu'on ouvre me fis retrouver une once d'espoir, je tournais donc rapidement la tête vers la porte qui se trouvait à ma gauche, la poignet tourna, trop lentement à mon goût, pour enfin s'arrêter.  
La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, lentement et calmement sur

« TON... Gné !? » devant mon impatience ma bouche avait laché ses mots sans avoir la preuve que c'était Tony Stark d'où le « Gné ?! ».

Le vrai capitain america se trouvait devant nous avec la poignet de la porte toujours dans sa main

…

« On est dans la merde pensais-je  
-Oh oui et pas qu'un peu même »  
Je ne pus échapper un hoquet de surprise en entendant la voix de Sofia dans ma tête.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma tête !?  
-Rien je visite c'est tout …  
-Dégage ! c'est personnelle !  
-Mouais, alors ceci est un faible champ télépathique pour que l'on puisse communiquer, je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe dans ta caboche .  
-Ah d'accord … Comment as-tu fais ça ?  
-L'expérience ma chère, l'expérience »

Bon revenons à notre scène, le vrai capitain america me regarde, regarde Sofia, me regarde, la regarde ect...

En l'espace d'un clignement de paupières il avait déjà taclé Sofia et quelle violence !  
« Ahaaah ! Sa c'est moi  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle je suis le vrai Steve Rogers je vous protégerais de cet usurpateur.  
- choc Mademoiselle ?  
-Comment osez-vous me copier et tromper cette civile  
-Mais J'AI RIEN FAIS lâcher moi et Grace aide moi !  
-Lequel est le vrai lequel est le faux ? Chuchotais-je enfin »  
Le combat continua sans que je puisse les différencier en plus ils étaient habiller de la même façon, shit …  
Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol donc je mis en mouvement mes deux index simultanément diriger vers le ciel de sorte qu'ils lèvent les deux captain america.  
« Qu'est ce que …  
-OUAH ! Je vole ! »

Ah ba voilà Sofia c'est celui qui a dit : « OUAH ! Je vole ! » et l'autre ba c'est le vrai .  
Alarmé par le bruit du combat quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte et apparu tel un ouragan dans la pièce.  
C'est …. c'est … c'est …

« ToNy StArK ! » Je crois que j'ai crié puisque le dit Stark se bouche les oreillles de même que les deux Rogers.

Mes doigts lâchèrent les deux sosies et je me précipitais déjà vers Iron Man les yeux brillants !  
Mais une main m'attrapa vigoureusement l'épaule et me projeta violemment en arrière.

« Ahahaaah »

**BOUM **

Me voilà encastrée dans la mur, et une empreinte en plus dans la pièce et une.  
Je crois que je me suis évanouie …  
Ah non, mais j'ai super mal et du sang s'échappe de ma bouche, qui a OSEZ FAIRE SA !

« Et tête de bouc!  
-STARK tu vas payer pour cet affront  
-Le retour du mégalomane 2.  
-Stupide mortel  
-Poor God* (Piètre dieu) fit-Stark en imitant Hulk »

C'est Loki !

…

Je crois que je me suis évanouie …  
Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans le noir ? J'entends des brides de conversation et de petit bip bip le son est tellement lointain mais aussi tellement proche et me revoilà partit dans le monde des songes au bout d'un certain temps mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin je me retrouvais dans une chambre aseptiser toute blanche et un masque 0 oxygène cachait magnifiquement ma bouche trois personnes se trouvaient en face de mon lit :  
Tony Stark, Nick Fury et Steve Rogers ils me regardèrent à moitie soulager et bizarrement …  
Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Je bave ? QUOI ?!  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je enfin  
-Mademoiselle nous vous emmenons au bureau du S.I.E.L.D Me répondis Fury Quand vous serez guérie bien sur.  
-Que, mais t-il arriver ?  
-Tête de Bouc vous a envoyez valser dans le mur  
-Stark arrêter avec se surnom débile s'injuria Captain America »

STOP … Je viens de me rendre compte que …  
IRON-MAN/TONY STARK est enfin devant moi avec en plus Nick Fury (je l'aime pas trop mais bon c'est quand même quelqu'un d'important dans avengers) et Steve Rogers.  
Vu leurs tête je devait avoir un sourire de psychopathe ils avaient l'air même effrayer.

…

Il manque quelqu'un …

LOKI où est loki ? Et Sofia aussi en même temps ...

« Excuser moi mais où est le pitit frère de Thor ? Loki ?  
-Tu connais le mégalo ?

-Va tu répondre ? S'exclama Fury »  
La gourde, le dossier sur Loki est top secret et moi je dis comme une idiote : « où est le pitit frere de Thor » SERIEUX JE SUIS UNE VRAI Imbécile .  
Bon je viens de comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts Sofia m'avait dis avant qu'on parte qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle au risques de faire des bêtises et me voilà dans une chambre d'hôpital avec des personnages fictif réels …  
Je sais c'est un rêve je vais me réveiller dans ma maison avec mes parents qui m'attendent en bas, mes parents, que devenais mon père ? Et ma mère est-elle bien où qu'elle soit ? Veille t-elle sur moi ?  
A cette penser je quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de ma bouche des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues blanches .  
Maman, Maman, MAMAN pourquoi ? C'est ma faute si tu n'es plus la papa doit m'en vouloir énormément toute la vie que vous auriez pus menez tout les deux sans moi je suis sur que vous auriez été plus qu'heureux de ne pas m'avoir adopter.  
Petit a petit ma vue se brouilla a cause des larmes qui inondait mon visage.  
Petit a petit je sombrais dans la tristesse.  
Petit a petit je perdis connaissance.

* * *

La fin n'est pas joyeuse mais que voulez vous on ne fait pas son deuil en a peine quelques heures :')

*Piètre dieu est la traduction de poor god, dans le film il y a un petit face a face entre Hulk et Loki, donc Loki dit a hulk en gros qu'il était un dieu et qu'un pauvre humain ne pouvait rien faire contre lui blabla bla et hulk l'attrape par les pieds et arrête son monologue en l'utilisant comme hochet et en fracassant le sol il laisse donc le pitit Loki dans un gros trou sur le sol et part en s'exclamant Piètre Dieu.

Voilà pour la petite explication sinon je vous revois peut-être bientôt ;) sur ce j'adopte les reviews :P


End file.
